


The Rarest Jewel

by littledarkcloud



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarkcloud/pseuds/littledarkcloud
Summary: Chrollo takes you to a fine jewelry auction for a heist, but you find yourself to be the most desirable gem there.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. The Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Chrollo taking you to fancy, elegant places (as per my previous fic), so I wanted to extrapolate on that and add some new themes. (And no, it's not an excuse to write him with his hair down, I do love his slicked back hair too ;D ) Enjoy!

You wrung your hands anxiously as you stood among the other spiders, the lot of you gathered around your boss in the dark, run-down central lobby of the Troupe base, anticipating his orders.

Chrollo had gathered you all here to discuss his plans for your next mission, which apparently involved attending and infiltrating one of the finest rare jewelry and gem auctions in the world, with the intention of stealing as much as possible, of course. Auctions like these were typically something mafia bosses liked to take their mistresses to, so Chrollo was going to have you pose as his date while the others worked to snatch up the goods. Naturally, he was only going to make sure all went as planned, and, as the master he was, intervene in case anything went awry.   
  
He dismissed the group, concluding the meeting, and turned his gaze towards you as the others walked away.   
“So, what do you think?” He asked, with the slightest dark smile.  
“Sounds like a good plan, as always,” You began, “But why jewelry? Don’t you like to go for more...taboo, things? Things that can fetch a far prettier price?”   
He chuckled. “Millions aren’t pretty enough?” He inquired softly, taking your chin in his fingers and studying your lips, before flicking his eyes up to yours.  
“They are...” you trailed off, lost in his haunting grey eyes.   
He smirked. “You know, this heist is more for you anyway.” Your eyes widened. “I wanted to treat you to something nice...perhaps a nice necklace. A ring...” His other hand reached for yours, enveloping it in his strong grip. You leaned into him and closed your eyes to express your gratitude in a kiss. He reciprocated, tilting your chin a little higher to reach him better. You broke the kiss to smile at him, gently stroking his hand that held yours.   
“Hmm...” He hummed softly, “But I’m going to need your help.” He said, his eyes now playing up a joking look. "Do you think you'll be able to play a convincing enough part as my lover?" You shot him a joking expression back. "I don't know if I can, but I'll certainly try!" The two of you snickered as he leaned in to press forehead against yours.  
"Oh… but this situation…it's tricky…" He lamented.   
"What? Why?"  
Chrollo moved his hand to softly stroke your cheek, and whispered in your ear, "I look forward to showing off my woman, but at the same time, I don't want anyone to look at her." He leaned back, allowing you a full view of his face. While his calm, composed expression remained, his eyes suddenly took on a dark, sinister quality. You felt a blush creep into your cheeks. He sighed, "Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to play up our love." His hand creeped down to quickly squeeze your ass, making you jump a little. You pressed yourself further into him, burying your face in his chest, clutching the white fur of his long coat, as he rested his chin on the top of your head. 

On the day of the escapade, you felt a little uncomfortable. Not because of nerves, (you were a spider, you had nothing to fear), but because Feitan and Phinks had been looking at you in an odd way all day. Not only that, but Hisoka, who always tried to flirt with you (who you repeatedly shut down), seemed to be a little more distant from you than usual. You tried to forget about it, you didn’t want Chrollo worrying about you, he would notice if you were anxious. Besides, you needed to play up your security at the function, if you looked nervous it might make you look suspicious.   
"Are you ready?" Chrollo now stood before you, snapping you out of your thoughts.   
"Yes, I'm all set." You took a deep breath and smoothed down your elegant gown. You were the picture of beauty, just how Chrollo liked it. He was also looking quite sharp, opting to cover his cross tattoo with his usual bandage, classically handsome in his black suit and tie. You were about to get in the car and follow the others, who had driven off ahead of you in separate cars as planned, so that you and Chrollo would arrive just as they would begin the careful process of thieving.   
"Are you feeling alright?" Chrollo asked in a concerned tone, seemingly noticing the undertone of your discomfort. Damn. Nothing ever escaped him, did it?   
"Yes, I'm fine."   
"Don't get cold feet on me now." You smiled at his cute remark, but an air of suspicion still lingered behind his voice. 

You sat in silence as Chrollo drove to the auction, secretly longing to break it, and say why exactly you were uncomfortable. Try as you might, it was actually getting kind of hard to pretend like you weren’t on edge. "Did you give Feitan, Phinks, and Hisoka any different orders?" You began. "Different?" Chrollo inquired, frowning slightly. You felt your heart beat a little harder, your throat getting a little dry. "Yeah, maybe, are they supposed to be doing something with me, or to me?" You asked, audibly hesitant. Chrollo looked away from the road for a spilt second to look at you. "No, why?"  
"Well it's just...I don't know, maybe I was imagining things, but I feel like Feitan and Phinks were looking at me kind of funny. Hisoka was avoiding me too." Your heart was still beating hard, but you felt a little better now that you had expressed the truth behind your anxieties. Chrollo said nothing. You saw out of the corner of your eye how his hands tightened their grip around the wheel, his knuckles going white. He clenched his jaw. You swallowed. "I'm sure it was nothing, I was probably just imagining things." You chuckled, attempting to decrease the tension that had now closed in on the pair of you in the car. Chrollo turned to look at you again, his eyes a little narrow. "No, you are observant. It's one of the many reasons I recruited you, your perception is very sharp." You said nothing in return, hoping he would calm down. Thankfully, he did seem to relax rather quickly.   
He sighed and shook his head. "Well, whatever it is, you needn't worry about it. I'll have a chat with them."  
"Oh, you don’t have to do that-"   
"No, I will." Chrollo cut you off with an intensity in his voice that sent a little spark of dread into your heart. With that, you decided not to say anything more, and let events unfold as they would. You couldn't remember wronging Feitan or Phinks in any way, not even Hisoka, aside from constantly rejecting him, so perhaps they could air out their qualms with you with their boss, someone they would presumably trust. You sighed quietly, looking out the window. Whatever happened, you knew Chrollo would protect you.


	2. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter gets nsfw quick, and has some non-con elements with Hisoka.

Elegantly nestled into the crook of Chrollo's arm, you gracefully made your way across the swanky reception area of the five-star hotel hosting the auction. Naturally, your beauty caused many a man to stare, much to Chrollo's ire; an ire a casual observer could never read, not through his emotionless expression. He effortlessly oozed dominance. He exuded an aura of complete control of his surroundings, effectively dissuading anyone from being even remotely suspicious of the two at all. For all they knew, he was just a run-of-the-mill rich man, and you, his mistress.   
When you were both making your way to the display hall, he decided to pounce, kissing and nibbling at your ear and drifting the hand resting on your waist up to expertly squeeze your breast, rolling your nipple a little. "Chrollo!" You whisper-yelled, shocked and face suddenly hot, "People will see!" You were in semi-public, and you noticed a few embarrassed men staring at you now turning their heads away. All part of Chrollo's plan, no doubt. "Hmm?" He began, forcing you against an indoor pillar beside the hall entrance, "This is how it's supposed to play out, remember?" Much to your shame, you felt a wetness pool in between your thighs. "Don’t you remember what I said?" You were held captive in his gaze, mysteriously devoid of emotion on the surface, yet filled with carnal hunger just beneath. "What was it I told you, do you remember?" You suddenly realized he was waiting for you to answer his question. "You-ah-", Chrollo had begun to trail his tongue up from the base of your neck to your jawline. You noticed patrons actively averting their gaze. Still, it felt wrongly hot. "You said, w-we have to play-uh-up our love." "Very good." Chrollo replied, showed the ghost of a smirk, craftily snaking a hand up under your dress, moving aside your panties and feeling at your entrance with two fingers. Face burning, you averted his gaze. "Tsk, tsk. What's this? So wet already?" Chrollo chided, "Does this really turn you on that much? Getting violated in public? You're such a filthy girl." He lazily circled two fingers around your clit, driving you to squeeze your thighs around his hand, desperately wanting some form of him inside. "Fuck, Chrollo, please," You gasped in frustration and want, gripping his shoulders and digging in with your nails.  
Much to your extreme disappointment, he froze, his gaze suddenly fixed on a point past your head. He let go of you, drawing his fingers off of your entrance and wiping them on your inner thighs. Your intense lust quickly evaporated and turned into fear, noticing that lust in Chrollo's eyes turn to anger. They narrowed slightly, like how they had in the car at the mention of Feitan, Phinks, and Hisoka. "What, what is it?" You asked nervously, frantically smoothing down your dress and readjusting your hair as quickly as possible. He didn't respond, prompting you to turn in the direction of his gaze. Sure enough, Feitan and Phinks were walking in your direction, far off down the hall. Chrollo turned to you, placing a quick, forceful kiss on your lips. "Go into the hall and look for anything you'd like. I'll come for you later." The double entendre was not lost on you. You decided it best to obviously leave this for Chrollo to handle, making your way into the hall alone.

You felt a bit perverse, gazing at the rare jewelry through the display cases, appearing like a lady despite almost getting finger-banged just outside not 5 minutes ago. Your cheeks warmed at this, your arousal threating to present itself again.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" A sultry, peculiar voice behind you sighed. Your blood chilled. The owner of that voice was the one person you had hoped not to run into right now. You turned and faced Hisoka, who had let his usually swept back hair down, sporting a maroon suit. "The diamonds. Aren't they divine?" He continued, obviously hoping to probe some reaction out of you.  
"Yes. I suppose." You responded flatly, trying to seem as disinterested as possible, hoping it would cause him to leave. Of course, it never worked. Hisoka dragged his gaze from the diamonds to you, his amber pupils digging into yours. Suddenly, it occurred to you to ask him why he had avoided you today. At first, you figured it might be too forward, but then, you thought Hisoka would appreciate your boldness. You took a deep breath.   
"Why did you avoid me today? You didn’t look at me at all. You didn’t even flirt with me. Did I piss you off somehow? Have I finally scared you off for good?" You stated outright, a bit shocked at what had come out of your own mouth. Evidently, so was Hisoka, his eyebrows raising slightly. He laughed.   
"My, my, we are feeling bold." He leaned in, an action of his that you hated, or so you told yourself. "What’s wrong? Do you miss my attention?" He reached out a hand to stroke your hair. "Hisoka-" You began, God forbid Chrollo walk in. "My apologies, if I seemed cold", He cut you off. "But I couldn't stand the boss' orders." You must've shown your confusion on your face, because Hisoka knowingly smiled. "I can't stand to see you with him". Your heart stopped. You figured Hisoka's flirting with you had just been because of his nature, you didn't actually think he wanted you that badly. "He doesn't know how to touch you." Hisoka raked his eyes from your polished toes, to your stunning figure, back up to your pretty face. You glared. "What do you know," You began indignantly, "About what Chrollo knows? About anything between us." You tried to turn away from him, a feat made impossible by his sudden grip on your wrist.   
"I know because you just asked why I avoided you."  
"So? That means nothing, I was only curious."  
"If you were only curious, you wouldn't have bothered to ask, would you?"  
That damned Hisoka. You rolled your eyes, but you couldn't seem to say anything in response. Technically, he was right. You were a little bothered by the lack of interest, but that didn't mean you actually liked him, right? Sure, he was very attractive, but Chrollo was the one for you. There was nothing you could possibly gain from being with Hisoka.  
"Lost for words, are we?" Hisoka teased, "That's alright. You don’t have to say anything…I already know." He stole a kiss from you, much to your outrage. You attempted to resist at first, but felt your body betray you, face growing warm as he expertly moved his tongue inside your mouth, his hands roaming your body and groping at your curves. You felt your heart race and a warmth beginning to pulsate at your entrance. You quickly pushed him off, realizing what the both of you were doing, and gave him a slap across the face. You quickly regretted your actions. Slapping one of the most powerful fighters you'd ever know was a terrible idea, surely there would be hell to pay. You braced for a hit from Hisoka. On the contrary, he pulled back and studied you. His face breaking into a smile, he licked his lips.  
"You've been fucked recently, haven’t you?"   
Your eyes widened in shock. "What!" You strained in a hushed tone. He raised a sharp nail to gesture at your face. "You have an after-aura of lust surrounding you. It's unmistakable. It would explain the passion." You felt your face glow red at his subtle scolding of your slap. Hisoka chuckled, "How cute." You shot him a glare.  
"Look, Hisoka, I don't know what kind of aura you think you can see, but no. I haven’t been fucked recently, and if even I am, it won't be by you." You put a strain on the word, hissing it out with contempt. Hisoka tilted and shook his head, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms. "Your obvious lies are pointless, my dear." You knew he was right. Of course, he would be an expert at reading auras. "But," He began, uncrossing his arms and trailing his index finger from the side of your face down your neck, "If really haven’t been fucked, then perhaps your aura is for me? Hmm?". You narrowed your eyes at him, resentful at his remark. His finger, now joined by the rest, came to stop at your breast and gently groped, emitting a sigh from you that you cursed yourself for, as you turned your head away, biting your lip and attempting to curb your arousal. "Oh, my… what a terrible liar you are." Just as his other hand began to make its way down your dress, presumably to touch you where Chrollo just had, your eyes widened in horror. Hisoka stopped, "Oh?"   
You were looking past him, into the entrance of the hall, where Chrollo himself had just walked in. You ripped yourself away from Hisoka and fixed your gaze immediately on an elegant emerald necklace resting in its case. Hisoka seemed to notice his presence as well, drawing himself up to full height as Chrollo strode towards him. Chrollo didn’t look at you.   
The two men faced each other in full stature. "Hisoka," Chrollo began, a slight edge to his usually apathetic tone, "How much have you taken." Your heart stopped, hoping he was referring only to the merchandise, and not yourself. Surely, he couldn’t have seen what happened between you two, right? He only just walked in, and you had made yourself busy by staring at the jewelry. Whatever Hisoka felt, he kept his aura hidden. "Ahh…I was almost at my quota, until your arrival." You clenched your jaw, fingers digging into your palms as you gazed blankly into the case. You didn’t move a muscle.   
"Very well. We have all we need, for the moment. Go to the back storeroom down the hall and pass through the storeroom door. You will meet the others in the basement. We will convene there shortly." He spoke to Hisoka curtly, making it very apparent that he was not trying to drag anything out.   
Hisoka must have left, because Chrollo was beside you now, placing a hand on your arm. You turned to face him, searching for some reassurance in his eyes. You couldn’t really see anything there though, if he was enraged he was attempting to hide it from you. "Feitan and Phinks shouldn’t be a problem for you anymore, darling." Chrollo hummed, kissing the shell of your ear as he buried his nose in your hair. You melted into him, saved at last. "Why's that?" You asked softly, your arms linked around the back of his neck. Chrollo laughed lightly. "Don’t worry about it." You were a little concerned, wanting to know exactly they had been looking at you funny earlier, but you certainly didn’t want to push it. Neither one of you had yet to talk about what just happened with Hisoka. Maybe you would bring it up later.  
"See anything you like?" Chrollo asked. You looked back down at the emerald necklace. Dainty, yet exquisite, the silver chain was inlayed with extremely small diamonds that converged at a point, where the small center emerald lay, then the chain dropped down to end at second emerald the same size. Chrollo followed your gaze. "Oh, yes, that is a stunning piece." In an instant, it was draped around your neck, a result of Chrollo's superhuman speed and abilities. The Troupe had already deactivated all alarms, of course. "Breathtaking." Chrollo whispered, leaning back to take you in. You blushed and looked at the ground. Chrollo took your hand and kissed it, placing a hand on the small of your back and turning you towards the exit.   
"Go and meet with the others, I will be with you shortly. I have some things to take care of here. It's just as I told Hisoka, down the hall into the back storeroom, there will be a door that leads into the basement." You nodded politely and offered him a smile over your shoulder as you left the display room. Noticing he had taken out Bandit's Secret, you quickened your pace, knowing that things might start to get hairy. As you took a step out of the archway that led into the room, you froze. There, blocking your path down the hallway, were none other than Feitan and Phinks.


	3. Laying Down the Law

You tried to calm down, feeling your heart quicken its pace as you stared into both of their deadpan faces. Desperately searching for words, your thought process was cut off as Phinks began to speak.  
"As much as I admire the guy, sometimes Chrollo just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" He had seemingly posed the question to Feitan, turning his head towards him, while he crossed his arms and faced his body towards you. "Guess not." Fei replied. At this point, you were becoming a little frustrated. On top of Hisoka's weirdness today (more so than usual), and now this, added to the fact that Chrollo wasn't telling you what was up with them, you were finding it difficult to control your temper. Still, you didn’t want to provoke a fight, so you tried to relay your confusion as calmly as possible. "Can either one of you please tell me what the hell is going on here? I guess Chrollo talked to you, about whether or not I've done something to piss you off, but he wouldn’t tell me what he said," At this, they both exchanged a smirking side glance, "but I don't think I have? I mean, unless I was imagining things, both of you were just looking at me kind of funny, and I don’t know…If something is up, can you just tell me what’s wrong so we can put it behind us?" You gave a heavy sigh. You really just wanted to conclude this mission. This was supposed to be something nice, something for you, a little gift giving session from Chrollo, but now it was turning into a mess.   
Feitan snickered. "Boss is hogging you."   
You frowned, saying nothing, waiting for him to expand on that.  
"What?" You inquired, when he didn’t.  
Phinks rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you're a smart chick, you figure it out." You really did not want to assume anything, or even dare say the conclusion had just you came to, so you pursed your lips and frowned at him, mirroring his crossed arms with your own.  
Phinks narrowed his eyes and smiled at you. "You want me to spell it out for you? Ok. We get a new recruit. She's a smoking hot, a total babe. Chrollo knows this, he's not blind, and decides, because he's the boss, that he should be the one that talks to her the most. He's the one who should always be with her whenever we go on missions doing whatever it is he needs to do because…" He raised his eyebrows, seemingly waiting for you to finish the sentence. You could not. He smirked at you, finishing it himself, "He wants her all to himself." You uncrossed your arms, balling and unballing your fists.   
"You know, Phinks," You began, rapidly angrily blinking, biting back swears, "Maybe the reason he spends so much time with me is because I actually like him. Maybe it's because I genuinely enjoy his company and because we click on almost every level."  
Both Phinks and Feitan laughed at this, which ticked you off even more, seeing as how it was the way you really felt.  
"Of course you get along!" Phinks exclaimed. "He's made it so that you're the one he talks to the most! And, I hate to admit it, but the man is smooth." Feitan chuckled at this remark.  
"You're missing the point!" You argued back, "What we have is deeper than what you think it is. Just because you're jealous doesn’t mean that Chrollo is being unfair."  
Phinks frowned, exchanging a dark look with Feitan. You swallowed, a little nervous now. He turned back to you. "Oh, but he is being unfair. What mission are we on now? A gift giving mission. For you." You felt your palms get clammy. "As if it's not enough that he practically claimed you on first site, now he wants to rub it in our faces that you're all his, by making all of us attend this damn escapade." You were a little taken aback by Phink's uncharacteristic criticism of Chrollo. You figured it must have really bothered him a lot to make him say things like this.   
You took a deep breath for what felt like the millionth time that night. "So?" You began, "What do you want me to do about it?"   
"Call it off. Your thing with him." Feitan stated plainly.   
You scoffed. "I'm not ending my relationship because you two want a shot with me." There was an edge of disgust in your voice.  
"Well it's not only that," Phinks barked, annoyed. You jumped a little, feeling your face flush at his crude confession. "Haven't you been listening? We're the ones who have to get dragged out to watch him strut around with you. At this point we're not even making taking as many big risks anymore because he wants to keep you safe." Your heart fluttered. Despite what Phinks and Feitan were saying, you knew you could never call it off with Chrollo. Hell, at this point, if you did call it off, he would know it was because of them.   
"Look," You began firmly, "I get what you’re saying, but I stand by what I said. I'm not breaking up with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a basement to go to, where the both of you are expected as well." You pushed past them and headed down the hall.  
"You are breaking the Spider." Feitan murmured, prompting an eye roll from you.  
"We're not the only ones who think this," Phinks called after you, "The magician agrees!" You kept walking, but felt nauseous at the mention of Hisoka. They talked to him as well? Goddamnit. You made a note to yourself to bring it up with Chrollo. 

There was palpable tension in the basement. Even those members who were unaware of what was unfolding between you and the men who wanted you seemed to sense it. Chrollo was drilling members on what they had taken, making sure Kortopi had accounted for all that which he could make copies of, all the while a slightly uncharacteristic sense of urgency edged its way into his voice. You fidgeted with your hands and shifted your weight frequently. You couldn't wait for Chrollo to finish, to be alone with him and unload all of your fears about Feitan and Phinks unto his capable, knowing self. "Exceptional haul tonight, I want all of you to pair off as you came and return to base. Phinks and Feitan, stay behind here for a minute, we need to talk." Chrollo said, effectively concluding the meeting. The others shuffled out and shot each other concerned looks. You felt your heart quicken again as you realized Chrollo hadn’t dismissed you.   
"Should I wait outside?" You asked Chrollo apprehensively, unsure if he forgot you were there.  
"There's no need." He replied, staring intensely at Phinks and Feitan while he spoke. Chrollo rolled his shoulders back and stretched himself taller. You noticed his face become dark in expression, still retaining its emotionless quality. "You two," He began, "Would do well to remember the dynamic of this group." You stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "My orders are law." Every word was a jab, piercing the air with such weight and authority that you had never heard so outright. It was usually always just assumed with him. "I must admit, I find myself disappointed. I exit the display room, and I find you standing there, my lady rushing off, presumably after the both of you had been harassing her. All this, even after I'd conversed with both of you about how I expect you to behave yourselves, with regards to her. Phinks, Feitan, I believed we were operating on terms of mutual respect, but it seems I was mistaken." His words were met with deafening silence. It gave you some satisfaction to know that Phinks and Feitan were probably now regretting their boldness, spurred on by their attraction to you. "Consider this a final warning. If you cannot acknowledge the simple fact that you have no chance with my woman, I will make firm examples of you both." You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You were not stupid, you could read the sentiment hiding underneath those words, leave her alone or I will beat you down. In front of everyone. "You are dismissed." Chrollo finished. Phinks and Feitan ducked their heads, not daring to make eye contact with Chrollo as they ascended the stairwell to leave the basement. 

You felt lifted of a great weight on your shoulders, meeting Chrollo's gaze as he enveloped you in his arms. "They were bothering you, weren’t they?" Chrollo murmured into the top of your head. You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded into his chest. He gave a low grumble. You pulled back to caress the sides of his face, your eyes moving back and forth to take in all of his handsome features. "Feitan said I was 'breaking the Spider', and Phinks said you were hogging me." You lamented, Chrollo raising his eyebrows at your words. "Oh?" He ran his hands to your lower back in a protective motion. "Those are empty words. Nothing more than pitiful attempts to soothe damaged egos." He whispered into your ear, his eyes narrowing, a smirk forming on his lips. You closed your eyes and sighed as his hands slowly began to move up and down, eagerly exploring your figure. "Promise me you won’t take stake in them. Promise me you won't listen."   
"Yes… Yes, I promise." You breathed in response, drunk on his touch, your eyes half-lidded. He planted kisses on your jaw and neck, his fingers traveling down between your legs before he stopped himself. You whimpered. "No," he growled softly. "I won't take you here. I'll take you back at base…Hmm…Yes…But only if you make me another promise." There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned away to gaze into your eyes. Desperate for him, there was no masking the eager want in your voice, "Yes Chrollo, yes, anything for you, anything." He leaned in again to whisper in your ear, his fingers now diving under your dress, through the fabric of your underwear, straight for your clit, masterfully rubbing circles around the sensitive area. "You must promise me you'll be so loud that Feitan and Phinks can hear you from their bedrooms. You'll have to be so loud they'll shut the fuck up forever. You'll have to remind them who you belong to." You nodded vigorously, your face flushed from his touch and his sudden vulgarity. 

"Very good."

Chrollo was speeding, as expected, on the car ride back home. You had to bite back a grin, sneaking glances at his erection, straining through the fabric of his dress pants. His eyes bore into you in hungrily at every red light, shamelessly staring at your thighs and breasts. Despite your mutual excitement, it occurred to you that you still felt a little guilty over what had happened with Hisoka. Perhaps against your better judgement, you decided to mention him. 

"Chrollo," You began, "Did you know, apparently, that Hisoka felt the same? About how Phinks and Feitan feel about me, I mean." Chrollo turned his gaze from you to the road and narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. He cleared his throat. "Naturally. I saw him try to take advantage of you in the display room." A feeling of anxiety rose within you. "But then, I suppose it can’t be helped. Your beauty is intoxicating." You felt a little more reassured at his compliment. Truly, it seemed, you could do no wrong in his eyes. "Still, I have my own separate suspicions about him. If he has indeed spoken to Phinks and Feitan, then they should relay my warning. If he chooses to ignore it, then…" He did not speak further. There was a wicked storm brewing beneath those placid eyes. A confirming, "Hmm." Was all you could say in response. You knew to stay out of a matter like that. Hisoka was an extremely dangerous opponent, to watch a fight between Chrollo and him would be an incredibly harrowing experience, at least for you. You could not stand to think what would happen if Chrollo were to suffer defeat. He seemed to sense your slight dread, and moved a hand from the steering wheel to grasp yours, holding it to his lips and giving it a kiss. "Don't fret." He gave a slight smirk. You smiled at him, then looked out at the road ahead. If Chrollo seemed unmoved by this potential threat, then so should you. After all, as he might say, you would do well to remember he would always protect you.


End file.
